


A Self-Defeating Prophecy

by thebugheadchonifanatic



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebugheadchonifanatic/pseuds/thebugheadchonifanatic
Summary: The remaining members of The Runaways grapple with the harsh new reality of Karolina's and Gert's disappearance, while at the same time discovering that Jonah is still alive occupying Victors body, as well as the other Gibborims that had escaped the ship during the land strike. Happens after the events of the season 2 finale. Nico and Karolina moments, while trying to play in and go through other characters story lines, briefly.





	1. What's Next ?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this whole thing is a continuation from the finale, you are welcome !!

Darkness filled the Hostile as the mansion filled its empty space with silence. Alex wondered through the empty halls as he began to notice how lonely the Hostile has now become with everyone's recent disappearance. He walked near Gert and Chase's room and pushed the door slowly, the door crept open revealing a messy room that slowly has been starting to compile with dust again, as if it had been a hotel room that was used for travelers and strangers who would pass by temporarily. Alex closed the door behind him only to be met face to face with Molly who wore her signature beanie as usual. Molly motioned her eyes back to the room signaling Alex to reenter it again, Molly had been very weary on where to have conversations around the Hostile, specially with the continuous change in alliances. She wanted to make sure that this conversation was going to be had with someone she trusts immensely. Alex enters the room and closes the door behind him while Molly takes a seat on the bed, looking Alex directly before she began to speak.

"Alex, It's been two days and Nico hasn't been home, we should start taking action, I'm done sitting around like before it's time to grow up and act, and we can't lose someone else, we can't lose Nico too. We still need to find Gert...and I know Chase went back to our parents but we still owe him, he'll always be one of us. Karolina has completely disappeared and Nico had left immediately after Xavin had mentioned it to the res-" Molly failed to utter her last words before being interrupted. Xavin had somehow teleported into the room after they heard their name.

"Yes, you requested to see me ?" Xavin said calmly and nonchalantly not aware that they had interrupted an ongoing conversation.

"Sorry Xavin, Molly didn't mean to call you. We were just figuring some things out." Alex replied,

"Oh ! My apologies, it's just that I could hear you regardless."

"Well I guess you've been a huge help to us these two days since you've been helping Leslie, we ought to start including you." Molly thought out loud,

"I guess so...Hey Xavin can you find Nico ? I mean you probably can use your abilities...whatever they may be ?" Alex suggested looking over at Xavin.

"With all do respect, the prophecy requires me to save Karolina in order to be betrothed...I should be rescuing my beloved." 

"Nico has left two days ago with the staff and a backpack, if she didn't return by now its because she decided to go rogue and try to do this on her own without risking more people, she hasn't picked up my calls either so she really doesn't want us contacting her for our protection" Alex remarked with a sigh,

"That's Nico for you, I mean didn't you see how hurt she was when she mentioned Amy and Karolina, she's lost a lot and if Xavin you were the one to meet up with her she might have a clear conscious knowing we are safe in the Hostile." Molly commented standing up from her seat and walking towards the bedroom's door.

"Listen Xavin, if you want to find Karolina you need Nico on your side, and she needs you just as much, Jonah is still out there and you know his powers and his strategies, while Nico knows our parents and she knows her way around Pride." Alex explained in an attempt to persuade Xavin to help them.

"Fine, you have managed to induce me and I will initiate my mission in order to seek my love with the help of her paramour." Xavin said before leaving the room and made her way down the hallway towards the exit of the Hostile.

"We need a plan ourselves." a voice said from behind Molly and Alex as they stood in the hallway, they turned around to see Leslie who had also overheard their conversation.

* * *

A cool breeze filled the air, the city lights were vibrant as the sky darkened and the sun set. The view from the Hollywood sign always failed to amaze her. She walked back to where the group had been, all of them had been cuddling up next to each other in the van. This was her happiest moment, they had finally been free and embarking on something new, and she was doing it with the people she loved. She opened the vans back doors and watched as Nico fell asleep cuddling next to the place where she had previously layed. Karolina layed down next to her and when she moved her hand to touch Nicos face everything went blank and she was taken outside the van except this time she was unable to revisit that moment, she was stuck in the hole where the spaceship had been. She was confused unable to make out what this was, was she stuck in a dream ? Where was she and why couldn't she go out of it ?

"Oh Karolina you should've just taken a back seat and let me deal with everything, but of course you and your friends had to come in the way." Victor said, except this hadn't been Victor she was now starting to remember how she had gotten here, she was trapped in a warehouse, Jonah is alive through Victor, Xavin attempted to help her, and she had tried distracting the drone to help Nico escape...wait Nico, Karolina began to worry hoping that Nico had made it out, that she was able to help her get away.

"What do you want from me ? I won't go with you, you can't make me." Karolina yelled as she tried using her powers to get out of the hole,

"It isn't your choice anymore, you thought betraying me wouldn't come with a cost ? and just so you know your powers can't be used here so don't bother." Jonah remarked mischievously,

"Due to the fact the space ship was destroyed now we are going to have to take the whole earth, and since you're family you are going to help us." Jonah added as Karolina continued to desperately get out of the ditch, digging her hands in the soil in an attempt to climb out.

"Everyone was right about you, I knew you were my father but you can't take me away from my ho-" Karolina pleaded before being interrupted.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME, once we take this place I'll show you where home truly is." Jonah had begun to yell and then had managed to recollect himself quickly.

Karolina might not be able to use her physical powers but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't be able to bend her moments and her own realities to her own benefits.

  

 

 


	2. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavin searches for Nico, While Karolina discovers new things about her own fake realities.

[Runaways season 2 soundtrack](https://t.co/vFDaATfCHH)

Multiple memories begin to flash through Karolinas mind playing in her head like a movie waiting to skip to her favorite parts, her most pleasant ones. Her eyes begin to move rapidly as her eyelids are shut, finally she stops and awakes. Everyone sat around the Wilders living room, they were playing twister while Amy and Alex were playing video games on the television screen, Karolina was mesmerized, this had felt so real, as if she had been able to go back in time and change events...it then suddenly struck her that this was nothing but a memory. She stood up and detached herself from the game, everyone stood up in confusion from her sudden detachment.

"Um Karolina are you okay ?" Gert said confused oer the fact Karolina quit the game unexpectedly,

"ye-yeah...I'm doing fine, just need a quick bathroom break." Karolina said hastily using the bathroom as an excuse to go to the basement like they had done three years later and discovering their families murderous secret, hoping that her mind would give her access to those premises in time.

"Well, don't take too long we want to continue the game with you." Chase said looking over from Gert to Karolina. Karolina did not miss the feeling of having Chase being interested in her that's for sure, Gert frowned over Chase's interest in Karolina, and Karolina suddenly had a pit in her stomach from noticing now how Gert felt when they all use to hang out together. Karolina began to quickly think to herself, If Gert and Chase had been here with Amy then Ni...

"Karolina if you want some snacks they are on the table." As if right on queue Karolina saw Nico coming over towards her and her heart immediately sank, she looked different from how she was now, she didn't have any of the dark make-up on, she wore a plain white T-shirt with skinny jeans, and her hair was simple and neatly brushed to the side. Karolina had been speechless at the sudden difference she hadn't noticed before... she always loved Nico's more recent aesthetic and hairstyles, the way she had carried herself, but she never really noticed the changes in a short span.

"I...I'm actually good Nico but thanks for offering." Karolina knew that just in a year or so all this would change drastically, she looked deeply into Nico's eyes searching for something, but how could she find it when it wasn't really Nico. It broke her heart a little knowing that this was all a fragment of her mind and not reality, she made a promise that she'll always come back, she didn't think she'd have to be fighting for it so soon, but she was ready to go the distance, because after all how could she not go back to Nico.

"Hey...are you really alright ? You seem a little off, do you want to talk about it ?" Nico had taken Karolina aside offering her someone to talk to and confide in, Nico had always been kind and friendly to Karolina, she always seemed to know her for who she was, that's one of the many reasons Karolina had always been so drawn to her. Karolina took Nico's hands in hers looking at Nico's face trying to memorize it even if it hadn't been the way she had been now, at least it would be a version of her rather than nothing at all. Alex looked over from the television screen towards Nico and Karolina like he had been curious at the context of their conversation.

"I wish I could tell you more...I wish...I could..." Karolina whispered as she cupped Nico's face, Nico's face froze her eyes empty, Karolina looked around to find everything on pause, everyone stopped moving and interacting, like it had been a museum of her memories with statues of the people she loved. Then suddenly she heard the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor, it had been Tina in her mind, Karolina readied her stance in case she had to take an action.

"Oh dear sister, I can't keep playing cat and mouse with your memories, if you keep jumping from one memory to another we might lose you." Tine said in a harsh tone,

"What ? Sister ? Tina ? I don't understand...How are you here right now ?" Karolina said in a confusing tone,

"That's because I'm not Tina, I'm your half-sister and I've been sent here to set you straight, you see father doesn't really trust you, and can you really blame him ? I'm basically here as your baby sitter, so you would stop disrupting the machines frequency whenever you jump from one memory to another" Tina explained,

"So I'm in that machine Victor was in ?! Why would I stop if it means I could destroy the machine and escape ?" Karolina was attempting to get more information out of Tina, since she had already giving her a handful of things to work on.

"Because...Chase and Janet are also trapped and they are interconnected with you to the same circuit, and you wouldn't wanna kill anyone now, or would you ?" Tina smirked lightly, she knows she put Karolina in a difficult position and she liked how hope slowly began to fade from Karolinas face.

"I...Fine...I'll stop...Just let me go to another memory" Karolina said slowly trying to think of some way out,

"Oh no dear sister, you're stuck here another one of your memory jumps and you might cause someone to seize" Tina said as she walked out of the room, until a light beamed signalling her disappearance.

* * *

 It had started turning dark in Los Angeles as the street lights began to turn on, and cars waited in traffic, the streets were busy with people walking to their destinations while others were getting ready for a long night out. Xavin roamed through the streets curious about their environment, the different smells of food, the colors that filled the streets, and all the music and noises that filled the air, Xavin was intrigued by this new world and they were dying to explore it, in their quest they got lost wondering through the streets a lot of people had been sleeping on the streets and that confused Xavin because in their planet their hadn't been people who didn't own homes or at least a room. From the distance they saw a huge building that had the symbol that belonged to the Gibborim. They made their way to the church, the gates were open but people were starting to leave the church, something however caught their scent, and that's when they knew that Nico was much closer than they had thought, she had been in the area, and she also sensed the presence of her beloved in the church. Behind a truck someone began to call their name, they looked over and their she was, Nico had hoped onto a truck that was serviced by the church.

"Look what we have here, How did you find me ?" Nico asked questioningly,

"I was sent on a quest to find you by your associates, they didn't wanna worry you so they sent me." Xavin said smirking slightly, almost unnoticeable.

"At least they were smart, so do you know what we are about to face ?" 

"The Royal Family is occupying the church, so it isn't safe to save my love just yet." Xavin stated before turning to see an angry Nico come threateningly too close towards them,

"Listen Xavin, I've spend the whole day yesterday trashing everyone of the pride parents home, and the pride headquarters only to find out that some of the parents are in jail, the others have run off, while the remaining ones are with Victor living with our parents. All these places didn't have Jonah so I thought well if Karolina gets hurt, I'm going right to the thing that's in common with everything." Nico said out of breath as she stated her frustrations and a tear dropped on her cheek.

"My L-Karolina is in the church, but if we go in now without a plan we will kill her and the others." Xavin said looking directly at Nico,

"The others ? Who else is in there ?" Nico asked confused,

"An old friend and his mother" 

"Wow, Chase wasn't wrong, our parents have gone full psycho." Nico sat down on the pavement to catch some air, her nervousness starting to kick in, she really can't be the cause of Karolinas death or Chases or Janets even." Okay, here is what we will do..." Nico quickly held herself together and began to formulate a plan with Xavin as the night grew darker.  

 

  

 


	3. Chasing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase struggles with the coming to terms with the reality he is trapped in, While Janet uses her past interaction with the machine as a way to figure a way out. Alex, Molly, and Leslie attempt to find a hint on Gerts disappearance, while Nico and Xavin move their plan forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you'd like certain things to be added like scenes or something mention it in the comments and I'll try incorporating it into the story in a way, anyways thanks for reading and hopefully you're enjoying my take on the continuation of this amazing story + If you really want a third season be sure to rate runaways w a good score on rotten tomatoes and IMBd.

[Runaways Soundtrack](https://t.co/vFDaATfCHH)

 The Hostile's ceiling wasn't the best view to really be looking at, but when a certain purple haired girl had started to replace that view while the light beams entered the room and shined towards her face revealing all her beautiful and delicate features, Chase knew that he wouldn't want to replace the image of her in this moment with any other. Gert hovered her face on top of his breathing nervously against his cheek, he acted as though he had been fast asleep, she continued to stare at him, he thought it was cute, she however would have called him a creep if the tables had been turned. "You really think I don't know that you are awake and that you're indulging in this ?" Gert spoke with her usual sarcastic tone, "I was seeing how long it would take you to ruin the moment actually." Chase replied in an attempt to tease her. A knock was heard coming from the door as Karolina spoke from the other end,

"You guys come on Nico isn't going to wait all day for you, we need to start training, we would have taken our time if we knew you would be taking yours."

"WE WILL COME IN FIVE MINUTES." Chase yelled in attempt to make it easier for Karolina to hear him through the walls, he checked the time it had been 9:15 AM,

"Fine, but if you aren't there by then I warned you guys, so don't be surprised when Nico comes back here with her staff." Karolina remarked before rushing downstairs,

"Sheesh, you'd think Nico would have relaxed once she got some pu-" Gert said jokingly before being interrupted,

"I liked our conversation last night even though I mostly listened...we should do that more, specially if it will help ease you up." Chase said softly lacing his hand with Gerts, 

Gert didn't respond she nodded her head softly as she re-positioned her glasses back properly, she held onto his hand for a while staring intently at their hands clasped together before unexpectedly letting go and jumping off the bed, "W...we should get dressed, Nico is probably going to break in here yelling soon."

Chase stood up and grabbed his shirt to put it on while Gert went into the closet, he checked the time again and it still was 9:15 AM, Chase looked around confusingly, looking back to catch a glimpse at Gert and there she had been frozen in time while putting her shoes on. Chase hurried towards her trying to catch her eye blinking or her hand twitching. Were they stuck in some sort of spell ? He thought to himself, he moved forward to look Gert directly but her expression was blank and her eyes were focused on the shoe she was putting on, she had looked as if she had been a sculpture made by Michael Angelo, her features all realistic yet idealistic. Chase stood in his place frozen, he began to yell trying to make someone hear him, but all he got in response was silence, emptiness began to fill the room as Gert remained unfazed, Chase began to pace the room trying to think, How can this be explained ?

Suddenly fragmented memories began to come back to him, he had been put into this reality by his father, why would his father be doing this ? Unless it had been Pride, he knew he couldn't trust them and yet he came back to his family for Victor, he had been doing so well, he was being the father he had always wanted and asked for, but Chase has been let down too many times, is he really surprised that this is how things turned out ? Janet must be in on this too, but she seemed to be doing better for the first time since he had been a child, and Victor had of course just reverted back to his old demeanor. Chase sat himself on the floor next to Gert as he began to weep quietly, she was right he thought, how could he have left her and betrayed her the way he did ? only to be back-stabbed himself, his heart ached and all that had weighed on his chest was disappointment, not for his parents but for himself.

* * *

The street was empty and Victors father's diner was empty like it had been in Victors mind, Janet was confused why was she here ? In Victors most favored memory ? 

A quick light beamed in front of her to reveal Victor standing in front of her with his hands in his pocket as he began to walk closer towards her, she eyed him wearily standing her ground regardless. "Oh Janet...I know what you did, how you were the one who managed to crack the book." Victor stated coldly, Janet was confused, Victor was the one who had helped her with cracking it, why was he being angry about this all of a sudden ?

"Wake up Janet ! This isn't Victor you fool !" Victor exclaimed,

"What ? But...but...I...Jo-Jonah ?" Janet was shocked and scared for her life, everything began to click together all of Victors odd behaviors and his loss in memories, she thought it might've been because he had been sick, but really it had just been Jonah's Plan B from the start. She had known what Jonah had been capable of, but being Victor...stealing his form...living in his body this was something new entirely something non of the members of Pride had known previously. 

"You're going to die Janet, and I'm taking this whole planet for myself, at least I'm doing you a favor because you wont be here when your son runs out of time." Jonah had been stern and direct, emotionless with his words.

"I'll do what you want...just leave Chase he isn't part of this." Janet said trying to keep herself from breaking down into tears,

"I don't really care anymore, I've got a family of my own to take care of and Chase would help us out in a colossal way at the moment." Jonah was now pacing around Janet as if she had been his prey and he had been a predator ready to go back to his cubs with a meal and ready to feast. Suddenly her ears were hit with a short sound of high frequency, and she had involuntarily put her hands on her ears in an attempt to block the noise out. The short sound had lasted merely a few seconds but that didn't stop Janet's ears from bleeding, she looked over at Jonah who had simply rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers together only to disappear out of her reality.

* * *

 The clock continued to tick as time continued to pass and Alex, Molly, and Leslie all sat down in the dining table discussing theories and ways to figure out where all the parents and kids had disappeared or run off to. Molly knew it in her heart that her parents kidnapped Gert, but where they had taken her to is the dilemma the three of them were trying to figure out.

Alex grabbed his laptop and began to type away in an attempt to find any cellphone trace that will lead them to either Stacey or Dale.

"You seriously didn't think of doing that earlier ?" Molly asked looking in Alex's direction,

"Finding a cellphones IP address isn't as quick as you think it might be, I've been trying to crack this thing for two days." Alex remarked his eyes glued to the laptops screen,

"Guys something seems off, Nico mentioned that the drone that had been chasing her and Karolina was controlled by Tina, and that those drones were specifically made by Victor or I guess Jonah himself, and he meant to make them deadly on purpose, but how could he had done it without the right minds helping him orchestrate it all ? He couldn't have done it without the Yorkes that's for sure, they may be annoying weird fuckers but they do have the brains that Jonah would need." Leslie explained in detail putting things together as the two others looked over at one another surprised by Leslie's effort to help them,

"Don't take it as a surprise, I know how Pride thinks why do you think I was the head of it for so long ? Other than the whole church bullshit and my connection to Jo-" Leslie was going to continue but stopped half way through when she noticed a sudden red colored flash blink on Alex's screen.

"Well...the Yorkes are in two completely different places, Stacey is in the Church, while Dale is all the way in...San Francisco." Alex stated before quickly grabbing his phone to make a call.

* * *

Xavin had been hiding behind a car with Nico awaiting for the security team to switch shifts in order for them to slip into the church quietly without being detected, Xavin's pocket began to vibrate and lighten up, at first they had been confused at this weird device that seemed to fit in their pocket. Nico heard the vibration coming from Xavin's pocket and quickly grabbed it only to find a flip phone with Alex's contact name popping up on the screen, Nico sighed quietly to herself and rolled her eyes before picking the call up.

"You really know how to annoy me, do you know that ?" Nico spoke into the phone,

"It was the only way I could contact you in case of an emergency and Xavin didn't seem to notice so what's the harm in that, just an extra precaution." Alex replied with a small giggle,

"I did notice." Xavin remarked quickly next to Nico who looked towards them and pointed a fist towards her face in an attempt to say damn you,

"Anyways listen up Stacey is in the Church, and we think she might have an idea on where Gert might be, our other lead is that she might be with Dale in San Francisco. I'll try heading up there either way because even if Gert might not be with him, he could give us information on Pride and what they are planning next specially since he seems to be alone, so it'll be easier to catch him." Alex stated as he laid out his plan,

"Well, isn't that odd we are waiting to get into the Church because Jonah has Karolina, Chase and Janet locked up there, this means Stacey is helping him out with his plans...we might have to deal with more threats now...FUCK!" Nico had yelled the last word but in a low manner trying not to cause any attention to be brought to her,

"Nico...Tina is probably there too, helping him out." Alex had said that slowly and as calmly as he could cause he knew that Nico's mother always triggered something within Nico.

"I knew she was the one behind the drones, but if she's here with Karolina...I...If she tries to hurt her again I might lose it." Nico was now slightly worried, the last time she had to face her mother, it had ended with Tina almost killing Molly and hurting Karolina. This time she had to be smarter when facing her, and she knows what she'll have to use to her advantage.    


	4. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolina jumps into another memory triggering the machines that have been inhibiting them to have high frequency jumps that could be deadly, Nicos plan begins to come into action trying to get there before its too late.

[Ocean Eyes- Billie Eilish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viimfQi_pUw)

Atlas Academy looked especially beautiful that night, maybe Karolina had felt that way because she thought that would be her last day on earth. Nico had asked her to come with her to search for Chase and Gert who had been at the school's Prom. Karolina would always have a weak spot for this memory, and how could she not ? 

She left the car following in Nico's footsteps as they both entered the schools hallways, Karolina followed behind slowly she wanted to take this in as much as possible, because at this moment like that day she had felt like this might truly be her last day on earth, Jonah might suddenly just snatch her out of it and put her on a spaceship to whatever planet, and she wouldn't be able to reminisce the best times she's had without feeling a bit of bitterness for wanting to relive them...with her.

Karolina waited behind Nico like she had actually done the first time this had happened, she hadn't been able to keep her eyes away from Nico that night, she wanted her to know badly how she had felt for her, how much she cared for her...how much she had wanted her. Nico turned around to face Karolina,

"No one down here, we must have missed them...let's head back ?" Nico said ready to walk back out to the schools parking lot,

"Wait..." Karolina managed to utter, she didn't want to just kiss Nico, she wanted to have the chance to tell her how she feels about her in this moment, she wanted to say what she didn't have the time to say before she was caught by Jonah that night.

"Is...everything alright ?" Nico asked confused by Karolina's sudden rigidness and awkwardness, Karolina moved to place Nico steadily in front of her as she cupped her face in her hands,

"I wish I could be talking to you right now, I wish this had been really you...Never forget what I promised you." Karolina whispered to Nico, who had began to have a confused expression on her face, Karolina leaned in and kissed Nico waiting for the same return in affection she had gotten the first time they had kissed, that confirmation that her feelings were indeed reciprocated.

"I love you." Karolina uttered quickly after they both pulled back, she began to search for Nico in her eyes, and Nico had been doing the same thing, attempting to see the light that she always saw within Karolina.

"I..." Nico was about to say something but she heard a cough coming from behind her, there Gert and Chase had been standing side by side.

"We should...go." Chase said as he fixed his hair and buttoned his blazer, just as they were about to leave the schools halls did everything freeze again. Karolina knew something was about to come through to her reality, she could sense it. If she wasn't gonna be able to use her abilities, she was going to have to waste as much time as possible, she had hope that someone must've noticed she was gone by now, Nico would probably be on her way right now...but she can't risk another life, and she definitely wasn't going to even let Nico have the opportunity to risk hers.

Jonah appeared in his new human form, Victor might've had different features than the real Jonah had, but one thing he did mobile from one human body to another was his style, he always wears suits, all with light colored blazers and a tie, this time however she hopes he's dressed right for his funeral. Jonah inched closer to her with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor until nearing closer to her only to meet her face to face with a stern look, he looked manic, Karolina must have been the cause of putting some of his plans on hold and she slightly smirked at her mischievous trick.

"I thought the messenger gave you a warning to not switch memories..." Jonah said keeping his cool, waiting for the right time to use the force in his voice to shaken Karolina up,

"I don't take warnings seriously from amateurs." Karolina was serious and she held her place, she can't believe she got angry the way she did when Nico had killed him, she just wanted to feel like she was apart of something, to know that there was other freaks like her out there and Jonah was her vessel for that, but now she realizes that her friends are the only real and true people she'll ever be apart of, and that she is going to hold onto that for as long as she possibly could.

"Let me tell you something that you don't seem to be understanding, I might not know where the rest of your group has been hiding out...but when I do find out, know that not a single one will be back, we are going to sacrifice them for our family, in order to have enough power and energy to leave this damn rock." Jonah was setting things straight and he wasn't going to let that prophecy come true, because if it does he would seize to exist and Earth would be the ruling planet of the universe, having Karolina involved with mortals will only cause that prophecy to come true faster, specially someone with the opposite force, and he damn well knew what Nico was and he saw the power she had when she stabbed him with her staff.

"I know my friends...they can manage, specially knowing that we all can trust one another, you won't get away with that plan of yours." Karolina stood with her arms folded,

"Well let's see if things go your way." Jonah said with his brows furrowed, he wasn't going to make Karolina suspicious of her group, he could use his son as an advantage and he was going to keep it that way.

* * *

[Do it again-By Soldout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdMwg22Q-QA)

Xavin wasn't use to all these weird missions, they had to shape shift into a security guard in order to make it into this weird circuit room that Leslie had mentioned to Nico over the phone, Xavin was going to cause a black out, and that's when she was going to meet up with Nico and break into the room where Jonah kept Karolina. Xavin acted as naturally as they could, heading into the circuit room, Xavin put their hand out forward touching the circuit and in a second the whole circuit caught on fire and the buildings electricity went out. Nico ran upstairs as the fire alarm started going off and sprinklers went off as the side of Church began to catch on fire. Xavin met with Nico in the discussed location and now they awaited as all the members that resided in the church began to evacuate, Nico wasn't going to take innocent peoples lives, she couldn't deal with the weight of that on her conscious. 

"Xavin now do what we spoke about, and stay safe." Nico said with an appreciative look as they both split up, Nico had been grateful for Xavin's help and she won't forget this deed.

Xavin faced the room where Jonah had kept Karolina and the others hostage, Xavin reached out for the door knob to reveal what had been on the other side. Nico had her staff ready as she waited on the roof of the building,

"Eaves Drop" Nico said as she held onto the spell with her staff.

Xavin entered the room to be greeted by Tina and Stacey, Tina had been sitting on a table while Stacey had her laptop on the table as she took a medical analysis from Chases machine,

"We thought you'd take longer, those mortals really just get scared and freaked out over some tiny fire, ridiculous." Tina said as she looked at Xavin, Xavin had shape shifted to Victors figure, its like Xavin had been an actor in a play except they really had to sell the part so it doesn't end up like the conclusion of a Shakespearean play.

"Well, you know how they get, specially with their renowned belief, thanks to our beloved Karolina, they are more attached to the church then ever." Xavin said sensing Nico rolling her eyes by the mention of the word beloved,

"Speaking of...my love, what are we going to do about the other pride members, I say we should consider cutting the line a bit short for them, wouldn't you agree ?" Stacey said while Tina also waited on Xavins decision,

"We have to be smart about this, they haven't found out about us yet, so right now you guys should be in the box sacrificing one of them in order to transfer their energy." Xavin said, they had seen the box on the side of the room, and based on its structure it was something similar to the one they had in the ship which Xavin was a pilot on. Nico still held onto the spell she knew it was about time, and she sensed his presence behind her, she slowly turned around to be faced by the real Jonah, she had contacted him after the fire alarm went off, using a telepathic spell to talk to him, she was going to discuss a trade deal with him.

"So what are you offering me little witch ?" Jonah asked intrigued by this sudden offer that had been presented to him on the table,

"You know what I want, and I have something you want...something I found with Amy's things, I hadn't really seen it before, not before yesterday when I passed by my parents home." Nico had indeed been to all the parents homes when she had left the Hostile a day after Karolina's disappearance, trying to find anything that would help her lead get to Karolina and Chase. Jonah was taken a back, had Amy known more than she let on ? More than he thought she had known ?

Xavin had now had Tina readying the box ready to start her sacrifice as Stacey plugged it to Janets machine. Xavin was hoping Nico would say her spell in time, she had known that Nico had been keeping Jonah busy with her games, but now things were starting to move fast and they needed to act quicker.

Jonah had waited for Nico to give him his offer, she however had been busy listening into the conversation Xavin was having with Tina and Stacey, just when the box was ready, Nico held her staff forward ready to cast another spell.

"FREEZE!" Nico had yelled the spell, because it had been the only spell she had ever done that had been in this scale, the whole world was frozen and her eye lids turned dark purple as her eye bags began to crust up like a scorched earth. Xavin managed to move because the spell hadn't been directed at her, Nico was more in control with her spells now, Xavin hurriedly threw Tina into the box with Stacey and then began to unplug everyone. She started with Chase and then Janet, who remained unconscious, she then faced Karolina, all of them had been dressed in white, a sign that Jonah was ready to sacrifice them much sooner than Xavin and Nico had thought. Xavin unplugged Karolina, but the frequency on Karolina's machine was much higher than everyone else's, there had been blood on her blonde hair which had been covering her ears and had drops of blood dripping from them. 

Nico was holding onto the spell with all her might, her eyes grew wilder as she began to yell, this darkness was taking a lot effort from her, she could feel her hands beginning to get loose from the staff due to the sweat that had been forming on the palm of her hands.

Xavin quickly began to ripple against Nico's time pause, even though they had discussed this previously they didn't know how exactly this would effect time, or Nico or even Xavin but they chose to take the chance, and with that Xavin quickly held onto Chase and Karolina transporting them to the Hostile trying to put them in sanctuary. Janet was left behind, Xavin chose to rescue the team first, she was about to head back but the floor shook as a wave of darkness began to hit against the Hostiles walls which had been protecting the team from the odd natural occurrence that had been taking place, Nico must have failed to hold onto the spell any longer, and due to the spells scale things might turn bad considering they just stopped earth from spinning.

Nico had fallen to the floor, her veins turned purple, as her nose began to bleed. The world seemed to have hit play once more, and she was about to go unconscious,

"Umm Nico...I haven't gotten all day...wait what the fuck ?." Jonah asked who had been unfrozen now and questioning the legitimacy of this meeting Nico had set up, 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ?!" Jonah yelled, Jonah looked around and he could see as the dark clouds began to cover the sky,

"The deal is off the table." Nico said using her staff to get up onto her feet only to cast another spell, and the sound of thunder began to echo from the distance,

"Home." Nico whispered only to have her disappear from Jonahs sight. 


	5. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets back to the hostile in a bad shape, and Karolina is also left unconscious due to the disruptions of the machine. Chase awakes to find Gert lost and the runaways fighting for survival.

Nico's vision was fuzzy, her head was pounding like a drum, her ears were ringing, all she could make up when looking up from the floor was a pink beanie. Molly was trying to help Nico get on her feet. Nico failed to do that so Molly's eyes turned orange in order to use her strength to carry Nico upstairs and lay her down on the bed in the room that she had shared with Karolina. Nico turned in her bed and there she saw the blond haired girl, her blond locks were glittering and shining from the sun that was starting to come up after the darkness which filled the sky started to fade. Xavin was standing on Karolina's side, checking her ears which continued to drip with blood, trying to clean them out with a towel. Alex entered the room hurriedly, Nico looked awful, like life itself was starting to leave her body.

"Alex ?! Did you get Cha-" Leslie said as she walked into Karolina and Nico's room only to see her daughter in an unconscious state, she rushed to Karolina's side trying to examine what had happened to her,

"She has been that way since we got her here, and...she won't stop bleeding, I think something within her powers triggered this when she was in the machine, her mind isn't responding, I think she is stuck." Xavin said sensing the power conflict Karolina was going through in her mind,

"So what are we suppose to do ?" Molly asked worried for Karolina's life, Alex was trying to get Nico to respond to him but all she was able to do was lightly press his hand, in attempt to say I'm still here, for now. Nico used all her other energy to use her other hand to interlock it with Karolina's, she was worried, her ears were still ringing but she sensed tension in the room, things were messy.

"I could try clearing her mind but it might make her lose her memories, or the ability to speak, if we don't do that she could be stuck in a comma for a while." Xavin said trying to find a solution,

"No...No she can't lose her memories after everything she's been through ?! No she can't go through all this heartache twice." Alex said shifting his gaze from Nico to Xavin,

"Yah she wouldn't want that either, Nico wouldn't want that for her..." Molly said as she saw Karolina's hand interlocked with Nico's,

"We should at least try and see if she'll wake up from the comma, maybe she can get through this on her own." Leslie said looking at everyone and making a joint decision together. Suddenly a light sound of buzzing started coming from Nico's staff, everyone began to stare at it warily unsure what was happening.

"The staff is trying to talk to Nico...it's trying to guide her through." Xavin said as she reached out grabbing the staff and placing it onto Nico's vacant hand, everyone waited in aw to see what was going to happen next, Nico suddenly grasped the staff while her eyes shut completely and her hand which interlocked Karolina's remained in a tight grip. 

* * *

 [Pink In The Night- Mitski](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Yb82JrDj09gQHQtjWgYYo)

Nico woke up to a pitch black sky, the sound of rain falling as it fell to the ground echoed through the tunnel where she had been, she loved the sound of rain and she loved how the stars glowed in the darkness, recently Nico has began to appreciate her darkness, without Karolina she wouldn't have been able to truly appreciate everything she was becoming, Karolina taught her to know that darkness didn't mean she was evil. The tunnel opened up on two ends, and on the further end she could see a light, it was dim but when there is light in a pitch black scene it wouldn't be hard to miss out on. She walked to the other end as the light she focused on began to grow and grow brighter, Nico exited the tunnel and saw Karolina laying down in the middle of the road, her rainbow skin glittering dimly as the rain continued to pour down heavily. Nico rushed once she noticed it had been Karolina, she crouched down to the floor putting Karolina's head on her lap as the rain continued to press down on them.

"Hey...Hey...Karolina wake up..." Nico said a worried expression was on her face, as she cupped Karolina's face and shook it in an attempt to wake her up, Nico's hair was soaked in water, it hadn't been as much as Karolina however who looked like she had been pulled out from sinking in an ocean. Karolina's lights began to shine dimmer then a low whisper came from her lips.

Karolina's eyes opened up, she wasn't sure anymore how many memories she had gone through, but she hadn't recalled this one, she looked up to see Nico's face. All the rain had washed out most of Nico's make-up except for the remaining mascara which remained on her eye bags. Karolina looked directly into her eyes, but this time they were different, Karolina was looking into the real Nico, this wasn't another one of her fragmented memories, this was something else, but Nico was here with her. When Nico noticed that Karolina had woken up she sighed in relief, Karolina was still here she thought, not lost in some other reality.

"It's really you...How ? Where...are we ?" Karolina said who held onto Nico's hand which had been cupping her face,

"I...don't...know." Nico said as she looked around trying to recognize where they had been, Karolina's lights had stopped going off as Karolina managed to sit herself straight up to face Nico.

"It doesn't matter...you're here and I'm here...and we are together...and its actually you...If only you knew how many memories I went through just to get to you." Karolina said brushing Nico's hair away from her face, Nico just stared at her she was glad that Karolina was here...in front of her.

"Well, you did promise that you'd come back to me...always." Nico said falling deeper into Karolina's eyes, she cupped her neck before she leaned in for a kiss. It had felt as though to worlds came clashing together or as though a puzzle was finally complete, it had felt like Karolina's light and her darkness had been one, like two sides of the same coin. Karolina continued to move in deeper with the kiss as Nico held her face with the motion of their kiss.

"Before we split up...what I was trying to say was...I love you." Nico said as she slightly pulled away from Karolina but keeping their foreheads together,

"...I love you too." Karolina said as she recounted the event,

"I've been trying to say that since the night I told you about...Amy...and then things got...and I didn't know how you'd feel about it...and I ju-I just wanted to do it...right, but well look around it doesn't seem like we are ever going to have a right time, so might as well say the things we want to say." Karolina added while her thumb caressed Nico's lips.

The rain stopped pouring, and the sky began to open up as the sun began to come up in the distance, Karolina stood up and took a glimpse at her white outfit which had been soaked in water, she just as quickly disregarded the fact she had been so wet.

"We have this whole world to ourselves...So do you wanna go for a walk ?" Karolina asked as she reached her hand out for Nico, Karolina's hair began to dry up as her blond locks started to fluff up. Nico was always mesmerized by her beauty, Karolina always lightened up her life and gave her warmth, How did she get so lucky ? she thought.

"I would go anywhere with you...Karolina Dean." Nico said with a bright smirk on her face as she held onto Karolina's hand, Karolina return the smile and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek before interlocking their hands and began their stroll on the empty road in the middle of nowhere. 

    

  


	6. Our Own Little World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolina and Nico have been in their own world for the past week. They have have been spending time together in their own bubble. Alex and the other start to worry about Nico's and Karolina's condition back in the real world.

Night fall consumed the cloudless sky as the stars filled the spaces in between, the moon shined the brightest out of them all. The bright green grass which glittered from the reflection of the bright moonlight. The smell of lavender surrounded the flat field they had been sitting in. They had been on this odd state of mind, it hadn't exactly been Limbo, it was just Karolina and Nico, alone in the middle of nowhere, talking till midnight and kissing till dusk, and they didn't want it to end. Nico layed next to a glowing Karolina in the grass, and they had just been staring at each other and appreciating the view of one another. Nico was blushing at the way Karolina had been staring at her, Karolina switched to the opposite the side she was sleeping on telling Nico to come behind her and spoon her as they layed down quietly.

"I'm worried that we won't have this if we figure out a way to go back into reality." Karolina said worriedly,

"Karolina...your father might still be out there but...I've got you, and not just me...we all are going to be there for each other." Nico said as she brushed Karolina's golden hair,

Karolina switched back into her previous position facing Nico, Nico's eyes were wide and she was only able to see them clearly due to her skin glowing next to her face as she cupped Nico's face.

"We will have justice Nico...for everything our parents took away from us...for...Amy." Karolina whispered to Nico, whose eyes filled with calmness at Karolina's remark,

"You are something else Karolina Dean...and I love you so much." Nico said with a slight smirk, Karolina leaned in and gave Nico a quick peck before leaning backwards to say something.

"You know, I've always had a tiny bit of a girl crush on you growing up, but at first I just thought I liked being your friend...which of course I do like...but I mean I'd rather be warming you up...and kissing you...everywhere." Karolina said bluntly as she began to smoothly put her moves on Nico.

"Well...it took you long enough to kiss me too...you should've done it that day we were both crying in the bathroom, would've saved us a lot of time..." Nico said shyly trying to not sound like a dork as she attempted to flirt back,

"hahaha, it really would've but I think the right time would've been before I decided to go full on need for speed, and when we hugged...I was gonna make a move but there was Alex, and I didn't...I wasn't confident with myself..." Karolina remarked giggling  before turning quiet with her last few words,

"I'm glad you did do it at the end though, cause now I get to do this." Nico replied before leaning forward towards Karolina and kissing her passionately, their kiss quickly began to escalate as Karolina slipped her tongue into Nico's and Karolina cupped Nico's neck with her hands as Nico topped her. Karolina moved her hand towards Nico's shirt and began to help the dark haired girl take her shirt off, leaving her only with her dark colored bra, Nico began to move her kisses from Karolina's lips to her neck, Karolina began to moan as she gave Nico dominance. Karolina's hands roamed all over Nico's body before finding their place on the shorter girls hips. Then unexpectedly Karolina disconnected their lips, trying to take some time to see Nico clearly, brushing Nico's loose hair strains behind her ear,

"What ?" Nico asked confusingly,

"I just...wanna keep saying I love you...cause I don't know if we are going to end up...dead..or in a hospital...and I want your last feeling...to be me loving you." Karolina commented breathlessly, Nico's tears began to pour along her cheeks, as Karolina's eyes began to water as well, once they realized they had both been crying they giggled to each other, before Karolina had her fingers in the back of Nico's hair and pushed her closer only to reconnect their lips together. Nico was passionately kissing Karolina for a while before she took Karolina's clothes off and began to reach downwards with her hand, and Karolina's soft moan began to softly escalate next to Nico's ear.

* * *

 The sun began to come up and the sky was bright blue, Karolina had woken up earlier than Nico and she was watching as she slept and as her nostrils slowly moved while she breathed through them, Nico had been sleeping with her under garments and her skin was warm from the sun Karolina thought and she was using her hand to slowly caress it. Nico had been still fast asleep until the sky began to turn light purple and Karolina could see its tinted color saturate more as every second went by, Karolina began to slowly nudge Nico in an attempt to wake her up, Nico slightly began to shift as she awoke,

"Nico somethings going on, I think we've run out of time or something, I might end up in a different memory again." Karolina said worriedly to a half asleep Nico,

"Karolina, everything will be fine...that's just the staff from our reality, this could be our way to wake up." Nico said taking a look at the sky above her,

"So we just...wha-what wait till the whole world is consumed in darkness ?" Karolina asked distressed,

"Karolina...Hey...you will get out of this safely...I promise...it's just us finally getting out of the coma." Nico had explained holding Karolina's face in her hand in an attempt to calm her down. Nico held onto Karolina as they felt their own little world crumple and disappear as they disappeared into infinity.

* * *

Karolina had woken up to a loud bang, and a crowd of people surrounding her as they watched her wake up, her ears were still buzzing she could'nt make out what everyone had been saying, but she could make out the figure of her mother dressed in white as she neared her and looked directly at her helping her focus and retain her vision,

"Karolina...you're fine...just take it easy...you've just woken up from a coma." Leslie said holding Karolina's hand,

"How long have I been out...?" Karolina asked wondering how long she has been gone,

"It's been about a minute since Nico used the staff." Alex said entering the conversation,

"A...minute ?! That's not possible...where Nico and I had been felt like a week...wait...Nico ?!" Karolina said remembering that Nico had to have made it out too, she looked over to her side on the bed to see Molly whispering with Xavin as a confused Nico seemed agitated as her eyes widened when Molly spoke to her softly. Karolina couldn't make out what they had been talking about but Nico's expression worried her, she moved closer to Nico's side of the bed, stopping the conversation she had been having with her mother midway.

"Karolina...don't." Molly said towards Karolina, who ignored her and came closer to Nico, whose tears fell along her cheeks,

"I don't understand ?! Where am I ? Where are my parents ? Where's Amy ?" Nico cried out agitated by everyone in the room,

"Nico...Nico...I'm here...we made it out...you're fine." Karolina said calmly as she rested her hand on Nico right cheek,

"I don't get it...Who are you ?" Nico asked confused her eyes filled with lost,

In an instance Karolina could feel her whole world end, her heart broke as it began to race in panic, her mind was in shock as her eyes began to cloud up from the tears that had been building up.    


	7. You Are My Prophecy Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolina is a wreck, yet she talks to Nico after Nico's memory loss.

_The Hostile was always cold during the night, it had electricity but it didn't have any heaters to warm up the house during the cold, but then again they lived in L.A so all they needed was a couple of thick blankets and a warm bed. A warm bed was always there for Karolina during the time she had been residing in the Hostile, but now with Nico distraught and mind-wiped, Karolina didn't even have that, instead she layed down on a cold couch, alone and occupying the living room. Tears hadn't left the presence of her cheeks, she couldn't stop the pain she had been feeling for the past eight hours, Nico had forgotten everything that had happened between them, this was worse than when Karolina continuously had to steal glances at Nico when she had been with Alex, this was like having to rewrite a thick book all from its entirety. A loud gag was heard coming from Chase and Gerts room, Karolina knew Chase was awake now and that his body had been recovering, but she just didn't have the spirit to check up on him, she was too stuck in her own head space right now, she failed to think about anything but Nico, it was like an unhealthy obsessive thought that you weren't able to get rid of and only were able to sleep with it because you slept through dreaming about it. Molly quickly had rushed into the room Chase had been in, and Alex had followed right behind her with a mop and a bucket. Karolina stood up from the couch in which she laid on to take a stroll around the Hostile's halls in an attempt to help her clear her mind, while wandering she passed into the kitchen where she found Xavin eating a strawberry as they dipped it into mustard._

"You really like mixing your food." Karolina had commented with a small smirk, her eyes were puffy from all the crying, and her hair had been tangled into knots,

"There are so many things in this world, I'm just trying to appreciate everything." Xavin said as they continued to devour the fruit. Karolina had made a sandwich and smirked towards Xavin on her way out of the kitchen when suddenly she was blocked by Xavin right before leaving.

"Karolina...I just thought you should know that...even with everything going on with Nico right now, you still need to try to get through to her...it might be hard right now...but you need to be for her more right now, even though things might not be the same...and if you need anyone to talk to or you need any help, I am here." Xavin said giving Karolina a sympathetic look. Karolina wasn't able to deal with the weight of everything going on and she just wanted someone to tell her that there had still been a glimmer of hope for the future, and Xavin had given her that, and as a remark of appreciation Karolina had given her a hug, however it soon turned in to a sob that Karolina hadn't been able to contain while she broke down in Xavins arms, who was unsure and confused about what to do with this human contact, so she did the only thing they knew how to do and that's hold her till she regained her composure.

Karolina had eaten her sandwich alone in the living room, the lights in the hostile shined dimly, the light bulbs in the second floor had been getting old and so the hallways seemed darker than usual and Karolina had thought that shadows filled the corridor which had been near the staircase. That was until she had seen a familiar face leaning against the staircases handles looking down at her. Karolina looked up only to see Nico staring directly at her, she froze suddenly not sure if she was just imagining the dark haired girl or if this had actually been her. Nico began to walk down the steps towards Karolina, and Karolina felt paralyzed as she remained seated on the couch, her face was swollen at this point and she was trying to warm herself up with a jumper she had taken from her closet earlier. Nico had been standing in the living room now, but she had still been at a far away distance from Karolina. Nico had her arms crossed as she eyed Karolina wearily,

"Where are our parents ?" Nico had asked questioningly keeping her strong demeanor since she hadn't trusted her surroundings at the moment,

"I-I...what's the last thing you remember ?" Karolina asked with a shaky voice unable to keep direct eye-contact with Nico,

"I'm the one asking the questions..." Nico said sternly,

"I can't give you the answer you want unless you answer mine...I am trying to help you." Karolina said as a small tear dropped from her eye, Nico had noticed the blond girls agitated mood and so she decided to comply,

"The last thing I remember is all of us heading to the Wilder's house, because the parents had a pride meeting." Nico said answering Karolina's question directly,

"So...last thing you remember is freshmen year...with Amy ?" Karolina asked again trying to comprehend Nico's state,

"That is correct...Can you just explain what's going on Karolina ? I am lost...and I am kind of starting to get worried." Nico hadn't uttered Karolina's name until this moment, and the blond girl was so close to losing it all over again, how was she going to explain years of grief to Nico ? How was she going to explain what happened to their parents ? How Jonah killed Amy ? How everyone was falling apart right now ?

Karolina had been hesitant but she had stood up and began to walk over towards Nico who had remained in her place, Karolina was now facing Nico closely, "We...had to runaway...from our parents." Karolina had said slowly as Nico eyed her confusingly, " We ran away ? Why ?" Nico said in a discomfort manner, "Nico...everything I am about to say...happened in a span of three years..." Karolina could see the hurt in Nico's eyes, she could see how lost she had been, "I-I..." Karolina was about to tell Nico everything but she could not bear with the thought of being the one to cause Nico pain, to make her go through everything twice, there has to have been a way for Karolina to access Nico's subconscious and let her remember all her hidden memories again. In that instance Karolina had quickly run her hands through Nico's dark hair as she left her fingers to rest on Nico's brain, as she instigated her power on a whim to attempt to see if she could enter her mind.

* * *

  _There had been no light, everything had been pitch black, Karolina didn't know what she had gotten herself into, once again she had been too weak to remain in this province for too long specially after it had been just eight hours since she had gotten out of this state and back into reality. There had been a loud cry coming from somewhere but she could not quite make out were this noise was coming from, it had seemed very distant and the fact that it had been pitch black had made Karolina lose her sight of vision until she had used her skin to glow, but her light glowed so dimly, as she can feel her strength weakening as she used her powers. The sound of pleading continued to echo through Karolina's ears as she walked nearer and nearer to the source only to be greeted by two big metal doors which she opened slowly, and that's when she saw the dark-haired girl had been on her knees weeping as she banged along the bright lighted white room she had been locked in. Nico was too blind from the light to readjust her sight towards the doors that had just opened up, what she did see however was Karolina's glowing skin as she rushed towards her and swarmed her arms around Nico's small figure holding her up tightly and closely as the blond girl buried her face in Nico's shoulder._

"I was trying to get out but I just...I was stuck." Nico had said to Karolina who just wanted to hold onto Nico and never let go,

"I'm always going to be her to be your light...and you'll always be my pathway in the darkness." Karolina mumbled from Nico's shoulder, and together they disappeared back into reality. They both returned and felt themselves lose their balance for a bit, before they both regained themseles and looked to one another, Karolina had waited for some sort of sign that proved to her that Nico was back, that her present Nico was back, but all that Nico had done was study Karolina's jumper,

"You know that's mine right ?" Nico said questioningly giing Karolina a smirk,

"Ahh, yah...I do...I just couldn't sleep without it." Karolina said embarrassingly, 

"Well...now that I remember everything you...won't really need it...since I'll be the one to help you fall asleep." Nico had said inching closer to Karolina before standing on her toes and landing a passionate kiss on her. Karolina was beaming as she smiled at her significant other, before grabbing her hand and leading her to their bedroom where they spend the rest of the night planting each other with kisses.

 

 

    

 


End file.
